Mission VB
by LadyToki
Summary: Two months after Team Shiratorizawa goes missing, a new line of spies graduate. All eager to take part in real missions. Five new spies are accepted into Team Karasuno or Team Crow. All eager to get into their new roles as Haikyuu! spies. But the case of the missing team is given to Karasuno, along with the other teams, the new spies are in for a wild ride.


_1900 hours. Unknown location._

"Eagle Fourteen this is Eagle Three, report in."

" _Eagle Fourteen reporting in Eagle Three. Hallway is all clear. Move forward or stay put?_ " Taking his hand away from his earpiece, Eagle Three looked up to a man that stood beside him.

"Report, Eagle Three."

"Eagle Fourteen has asked if he should move forward or stay put."

"How are the hallways looking?"

"All clear, Eagle One."

"Stay put. We're going in." Eagle Three gave a nod as he turned away from the man and back to his laptop, pressing his hand against his earpiece as his team started to gear up before they would be heading into the building.

"Eagle Fourteen this is Eagle Three, Eagle One says to stay put. They're on their way."

" _Roger that Eagle Three._ " Looking back up from his laptop, Eagle Three watched as his team prepared to head in.

"Report Eagle Three, what's ahead of us?" Eagle One asked as he walked over, while Eagle Three looked back to his laptop, hacking into the building's system.

"Looks like three doors ahead and if they're like the other doors, they're locked." Eagle Three responded.

"And is that a problem?" Eagle One asked lifting one of his brows. Eagle Three blinked before he smirked.

"Do I have to remind you who graduated at the top of our trainee class in hacking? Hmm?" Eagle Three asked with pride before Eagle One gave a nod.

"We're trusting you Eagle Three." He stated as Eagle Three gave a nod before Eagle One turned around. "Move out!"

"Good luck everyone!"

 **Inside the building**

"So not only did you guess whom they would send, but you also guessed the whole group would be sent." Watching as the team entered the building and headed toward the hallway, a small group of men gazed upon a large monitor. One smirked as they watched the group cautiously walking through the building.

"Why of course. I am never wrong."

"So what shall we do about these young men?" The second one asked as the group turned towards the man who sat at the head of the table. Crossing his arms, the man chuckled.

"Well I think we should play with one of their members," He started as a smirk crossed his face. "And I think I know the _perfect_ member."

 **Hallway**

Hearing footsteps coming up, Eagle Fourteen turned around to see his team coming near. The spikey haired man saluted as Eagle One walked up. "Eagle Fourteen reporting in. All hallways have been clear for the past eleven minutes."

"Very well. Have you tried to open any of the doors yet?"

"Not yet. I've been waiting for Eagle Three to confirm the doors opening." Eagle Fourteen answered as Eagle One gave a nod, followed by placing his hand on his earpiece.

"Eagle One reporting in Eagle Three, how are things going?"

" _Tricky Eagle One. It appears that there's a password. It seems to be split into three different languages._ " Eagle Three explained as he studied the words carefully.

"What are the languages?"

" _It looks like Mandarin Chinese, Russian and Spanish_." He replied as he ran his hand through his light blond hair while letting out a sigh. " _These guys really don't want us to get in._ "

"Work fast Eagle Three." Eagle One stated while looking around the hallway. "They're watching us."

" _Roger that._ "

Taking his hand off his ear, Eagle One turned to Eagle Fourteen. "Have you checked this hallway for any traps?"

"Yes I have and there are none. I've also checked for secret passageways and cameras. None are to be found Eagle One."

"Guess they did some remodeling while we were away." One chuckled as he leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

"This isn't the time for comments Eagle Five. We're on an important mission."

"Well I'm just making an assumption Eagle Ten-"

" _Are you kidding me!_ " Eagle Five jumped at the sudden outburst that came from his earpiece. A few others jumped as well as Eagle One immediately placed his hand on his earpiece.

"Report Eagle Three!"

 ***** "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Scheiße?! Verfickte Hurensöhne!"

"Eagle Three report!" Eagle One repeated again only in a louder voice this time.

" _The password changed!_ "

"It changed?"

" _Apparently this password changes after a certain amount of time and it hit that limit while I was about to crack the password._ " Eagle Three reported as he typed fast on his laptop to translate the new password.

"What are they now?"

" _Korean, French and Russian. I've already translated the Korean and I'm working on the French at the moment._ "

"Work fast Eagle Three."

" _Copy that Eagle One._ "

"Everything okay captain?" Eagle Five asked as Eagle One lowered his hand.

"By the sounds of it, he has a time limit on the password."

"A time limit? What's the time limit?"

"He didn't say."

"Well Eagle Three was never good with timing." Eagle Five commented with a laugh.

" _I heard that Eagle Five. Just a little reminder who blew up your phone last month._ " Eagle Five froze when he heard Eagle Three's voice ringing in his ear.

"Uh I mean, Eagle Three has the most amazing timing ever!" Eagle Five quickly answered as he rubbed his thigh while remembering when Eagle Three hacked into his phone and made it self-destruct in his pocket. When they were in the middle of training.

" _That's what I thought I heard Eagle Five._ "

"So do you know the time limit?" Eagle Five asked as he stopped rubbing his thigh and leaned forward.

" _No there isn't a timer counting down. It must be changing at random, but I'm currently timing it at the moment._ " Eagle Three explained as he whipped his brow. This was stressful; having to work fast against an unknown time was something he was not used to. " _I'm almost there…_ "

"You got this Eagle-"

" _What the hell!_ " Eagle Three suddenly screamed, making Eagle Five jump again.

"W-What's wrong?!"

"Report Eagle Three!"

" _Are you serious! The time limit is seven minutes?! I can't translate that fast!_ " They heard Eagle Three rant. By the sounds of it, the password had changed again.

"Eagle Three did the password change again?"

" _Yes it did Eagle One._ " Eagle Three groaned as he rubbed his temple. " _It's now Arabic, Greek and Latin. Ugh this is going to take more longer than seven minutes._ "

"Then stop complaining and start translating!" Eagle One demanded while he heard the typing from the other end.

" _What do you think I'm doing?_ "

"If it changes again, can we blow up the door?" Eagle Five asked. "Eagle Twelve looks to be getting antsy."

"Yes please?" Eagle Twelve asked while Eagle Ten rolled his eyes.

"We can't just blow everything up on a mission. We'll be given away!" Eagle Ten commented while looking at Eagles Five and Twelve while crossing his arms.

"Eagle Three?"

" _Please do so!_ "

"Eagle One?"

"If he can't hack into this door, yes." Eagle One answered as Eagle Ten's mouth dropped open.

"I'll start getting it ready! Eagle Five can you help?"

"Hell yeah I will!"

"Oi…Eagle One, why did you let them join?" Eagle Ten asked his captain who turned to the smaller agent.

"Eagle Five and I graduated together so I had no say in that. As for Eagle Twelve, he was shown to be one of the fastest bomb builders and also de-bombing in the academy. You should know that Eagle Ten, you two did graduate together."

"Right. Silly me." Eagle Ten answered as a frustrated groan filled everyone's earpiece.

"Report Eagle One."

" _It changed again!_ "

"Make it go boom?" Eagle Twelve asked as they heard Eagle Three sigh.

" _I can't translate fast enough, it changed three times already within the last few minutes._ " Eagle Three said as he rubbed his temples again.

"Copy that Eagle Three. Start hacking into the second door, we'll blow this one up."

" _Roger that._ "

"Eagle Twelve, are you ready?" Eagle One asked as the bomb expert nodded as him and Eagle Five stepped back from the explosive.

"Everyone stand back! Oh and cover your ears, this one will be loud!" Everyone stood back while covering their ears as the expert pressed a button.

 **BOOM!**

The bomb went off and left a clean mark on where the door once stood. The group waited until the smoke had cleared and Eagle One made the sign to head in. Slowly the group entered the office, looking around for any signs of someone previously being in there or cameras. Putting his gun away, Eagle One gave a nod.

"Start searching for clues."

"Roger that!" The Eagles said as everyone started to search the office. As the captain walked up to a filing cabinet, he placed his hand on his ear.

"Eagle Three this is Eagle One, report."

" _Nearly finished hacking into the second door._ " He chuckled. " _This is basic math._ "

"Define 'basic', Eagle Three." Eagle One asked as he opened the cabinet.

" _Oh you know, matrices._ " Eagle Three smirked as he worked on a problem. Eagle One did not say a word at his answer.

"…once you finish hacking into the door, there's a computer in here that we need you to hack into."

" _Copy that. I'm almost finished._ " The hacker answered as Eagle One picked up a stack of papers and flipped through them. But just half way through, he noticed that they were blank. The captain narrowed his eyes as he dropped the stack and picked up the next one.

"Captain! These books are blank!" Eagle Eight called out as he dropped another book on the ground.

"What? They're all blank?" He asked as he turned around, seeing all the agents by on each side of the walls. Books stacked high as they were removed from where they once were placed.

"Correct Eagle One." Eagle Two answered as he turned around, holding up an open book. Nothing was inside. "They're all empty."

"What in the world? Who would just have a room filled with-"

" _Eagle One, did you say there was a computer in the room?_ " Eagle One turned his attention to Eagle Three's voice.

"Yes."

" _I'm not picking up on a computer in there._ " Eagle Three reported as he studied the room that the team was in. " _I'm not picking anything up on my screen._ "

"What?...wait a minute, this is a dummy room." Eagle One soon realized as it started to make sense. All the papers in the filing cabinet were blank. The books were empty inside. The computer wasn't real. It was just a dummy room. Eagle Four walked over and picked up the computer but discovered it was a box.

"Either they're trying to invite a new computer by using a cardboard box or these guys knew where we were going and made a dummy room." Eagle Four commented as the captain narrowed his eyes. He was silent as he stared at the fake box before placing a hand over his earpiece.

"Eagle Three. Come in."

" _This is Eagle Three._ "

"Have you hacked the second door."

" _Correct. I'm currently scanning the room for any hidden traps, alarms and scanning if there's a computer in there._ " The hacker answered as he watched as the loading bars filled. " _Currently, no traps, alarms or computers have been found._ "

"Roger that. We're heading in now."

" _Copy that Eagle One._ " The captain turned to the team who were all staring at him waiting for their next line of orders.

"Next room. Let's go."

"Roger!"

* * *

 **Video Room**

"Well they aren't as dumb as I thought." One of the men chuckled as he leaned back against his chair. Putting his hands behind the back of his buzzed head while watching; a smirk crossing his face. "They figured out it was a dummy room. Bravo to them."

The group of five watched as the team walked into the second room. The room they entered was very similar to the first room and they immediately started to check all over the room. They saw Eagle One place a hand over his ear and started to talk to someone.

" _Roger that Eagle Three. Start hacking the last door._ " They heard him talking. The man with the buzz-cut smirked after realizing whom Eagle One was speaking too.

"So what's your plan for their hacker? He gave up at the first door and then flew through the second door." Turning toward the man who sat at the head of the table, the buzz-cut man asked.

The man at the head of the table didn't say a word for a few minutes as he studied the team in the room. He switched cameras to outside, spotting Eagle Three who looked to be talking to another member. A smirk appeared on his face as he leaned forward.

"Oh he will have a challenge I assure you. I only hope he has...studied for this test." The man chuckled as he pressed a button. A laptop appeared from beneath the table and he started to type. The buzz-cut man snickered as he realized what the man was doing.

"So what do you have in mind, oh great leader?" The ' _leader_ ' didn't say a word as he typed, but another smirk crossed his face as soon as he hacked into the same door Eagle Three was hacking into.

"I want to…test his knowledge. I'm curious." He finally answered.

 **Outside**

"Almost there." Eagle Three mumbled to himself as he came close to finish hacking into the final door. Just as he was about to put in the final code and inform Eagle One, a message came up.

 _Congratulations! You have successfully hacked into this door! But before you can enter, you must answer ten questions correctly. Good luck._

 **Question 1. Which of the following is used most in medications?**

 **A.** **Lead**

 **B.** **Cyanide**

 **C.** **Pitohui**

 **D.** **Gila**

Eagle Three blinked. Was he seeing this right? He had a to take a quiz to unlock the door? "You can't be serious. Really? Ugh whatever. Might as well take it. Okay so…one of these is used in medicine."

' _Okay so…I know for a fact it isn't A or B. But C and D? I've never heard of them. Mmm, probably should ask Eagle Eight but,_ ' Eagle Three throught to himself as he looked at the room where the team was. Eagle Eight looked busy trying to open a cabinet with Eagle Five. ' _No…I better take a guess. Just hoping this is right._ '

 _C. Pitohui_

 **Room Two**

"Well this one is certainly not a dummy room." Eagle Four commented as they opened the books that had writing in them. The group was going through everything in hope to find the information they were sent here for by headquarters. Everyone searched high and low.

"Even if so, Eagle Three wasn't able to find a computer." Eagle Two commented as him and Eagle Ten examined the ' _computer_ '.

"Yeah that is true. Or what if they're doing that on purpose so we think this is a dummy room." Eagle Five commented. "You know…mind games!"

"Less thinking and more helping Eagle Five. I think I see something in there."

"Right sorry." He apologized as he went back to helping Eagle Eight pull apart the top of the cabinet. Everyone was quiet, only making a comment or question every few minutes.

" **FUCK SHIT! OWWW!** " Eagle Three's voice rang through their earpieces, scarring just about everyone. Eagle's One and Five putting their hands onto their earpieces after their jump.

"Eagle Three report!" They heard the painful moans of Eagle Three.

"Eagle Three! Status report now!" Eagle One demanded, growing concerned now after hearing his teammate holler in pain.

"Eagle Three, this is Eagle Five. Come in Eagle Three!"

It felt like an eternal waiting for him to respond. What was taking him so long? It sounded like he was hurt, was he ambushed? How severe was he hurt? So many questions ran through all their heads, but the most concerned were Eagle One and Five. The captain moved toward the door, ready to leave if he needed to..

"Eagle Three, this is Eagle One. Status report." The captain said one final time. But finally, Eagle Three answered.

"… _Son of a bitch that hurt._ " The hacker responded while letting a groan out. " _This is Eagle Three reporting in. I've just been shocked after answering a question that popped up. Ah fuck that hurt. Ugh how was I supposed to know that answer?_ "

"What was the question about?"

" _Poisons._ " Eagle Three answered as he looked at his hand. His palm was red after the shock.

"If you need any help with the questions, please ask me, Eagle Three." Eagle Eight said as the hacker started to move his hand to get a feeling back.

" _Mmmm…copy that Eagle Eight._ " Eagle Three answered back as the next question popped up.

' _Great…another question about poison._ '

For the next fifteen minutes, the hacker answered questions about poisons, but each time, he got them wrong, a shock was sent through his hand. With each shock, he held his screams back because he didn't want to worry his team, which was already busy. So with each question he got wrong, he endured the pain.

While the hacker answered the questions, the team kept searching. They were close to tearing the place apart because they were desperate at this point. Nothing was coming up. Unlike the first room, they searched in and around everywhere. Eagle Two groaned as he leaned against the wall and watched as everyone searched, hearing something about blowing up the wall from Eagle Twelve and Eagle Five agreeing. The co-captain studied the room carefully, eyeing everything he saw. He laid his eyes on the desk and noticed it looked like it hadn't been touched.

"Eagle One."

"Yes?"

"Has anyone gone through the desk yet?" The co-captain asked as the captain turned around and shook his head.

"Not that I'm aware of." As he answered, Eagle One started to grow suspicious. The two leaders walked over to the desk and opened the first drawer and what they saw made their mouths drop open. Sitting inside was a folder that said ' _Parts One and Two of Three_ ' with another note that said, ' **Reminder! Part Three is in the next room.** '

"Oi! We found something!" Eagle Two announced as everyone stopped and rushed over as Eagle One picked up the folder. Opening it, the captain started to read what was on the first page. He flipped through all the pages and to his surprise, this is what they were looking for.

"Eagle Five, Eagle Eight! Start scanning this and send it to Eagle Three." The leader demanded as the two gave a nod as Eagle Eight was handed the folder. "Move to the hallway. Eagle Three come in, are you done with the-"

" _Shit! Ow._ " Eagle One was cut off when Eagle Three hissed what was followed by a growl. " _No Eagle One. I am not even close to being done with this stupid quiz! These fucking questions aren't making any sense and I have to answer them, but I keep getting them wrong. And because of that, my mouse has burnt the shit out of my hand._ "

"I see. We need to answer them correctly and unlock the third door. We've found two parts of the documents headquarters sent us for. Once we get the third part, we're heading back your way and Eagle Eight will look at your hand."

" _I'm trying my best captain. Copy that though._ "

 **Video Room**

"I think I've had my fun with their hacker." The leader commented as he watched the hacker get shocked once again. "This is getting boring."

"Well I think you should just let him answer them correctly and when he unlocks the door, they'll get one hell of a surprise." Buzz-cut chuckled.

"You are right." The leader smirked as he pulled a map of the hallway. The doors were registering, but only two of them were doors. The third one was actually a hallway. "We need to send our men down there to greet our guests."

"You heard him, get your best men and go greet the eagles." Buzz-cut said to two of the other men who gave a nod. As they left, he turned his attention back to the leader.

"And what about their hacker?"

"Well we should also send some men to surround him. But he won't be much of a challenge." The leader smirked. "He did, after all, get shocked so he won't be able to use his gun because of all the pain his hand will be causing him. Though he isn't aware of this but…for each question he answered wrong, the temperature went down by three degrees. Will he notice? No because of the tingling feeling his body is feeling from the shock."

"And this is why you're the leader. I like that idea. Send about ten men outside to greet their hacker." Buzz-cut ordered as the last man gave a nod, stood up and left.

"Team Shiratorizawa will have quite the surprise." The leader chuckled as he leaned forward.

 **Hallway**

Everyone kept watch while they waited in the hallway. Eagle Five and Eight were busy scanning the last few pages of the documents to Eagle Three who had been silent for the past few minutes. Everyone's guesses were that he was focused on the questions because they needed to get in there fast.

" _Eagle One this is Eagle Three, come in Eagle One._ "

"Report Eagle Three."

" _I finally passed all the questions and currently putting in one last code before it's officially unlocked which should take me just a few more seconds. Also, tell Eagle Five and Eight I'm receiving the documents at the moment._ "

"Copy that."

 _Click!_

 **Outside**

Eagle Three lets out a huge sigh of relief as he rubbed his face. He's never felt so much stress over hacking three doors. They never taught this during his trainee days. He looked at his burnt hand and just thought about how could something like a shock leave such a nasty looking mark.

"That's going to leave a mark that's for-" Screams suddenly filled his earpiece. His eyes widen when he recognized the screams of his teammates.

"Eagle One this Eagle Three! Status report!" Eagle Three called out. "Eagle Five! Report!" No one answered. Instead, he only got static before it went silence on the other end. Their signal must have been interrupted.

His hands flew to his keyboard and brought up the screen with the hallway in view. His mouth dropped open. His team was being attacked. They had been ambushed! He pulled the map up that they had found when they arrived to the building. He didn't understand this. There was supposed to be three rooms, not two rooms and a hallway. Did…did they trick them? Did they know they were coming and played them?

"Oh god I have to help them!" The hacker got up and turned around, only to be greeted by ten men surrounding him, guns pointed at him. Eagle Three froze and put his hands up. None of the men moved nor said anything. The only thing that did move was the hacker's eyes. Spotting a possible exit, he ran in that direction.

 **BANG!**

"GAH!" Eagle Three was hit in the back of his leg, sending him down to the ground.

How could he have been put down just like that? He felt fine, but apparently not. Could it be from the shocks he received earlier? Were they the reason why he couldn't move properly? He tried to get up or at least move. But he couldn't. He was in so much pain. From what he could tell, he was shot in the back of his leg and there was a chance the bullet had hit his bone. That probably stopped it from making an exit but, boy, was he in a lot of pain. Groaning, Eagle Three turned around and saw about three men walking over. Glaring at them, he went to reach for his gun, but he was kicked on his bad hand. That too caused a lot of pain.

Two of the men pinned the agent down while the other one kneeled in front of him. Eagle Three tried his best to fight them off, but they were strong and pinning him down hard. The third man dug in his vest pocket and pulled out a pill. Growling, the hacker shut his mouth tight.

"Open up or we have to use force." The man said as Eagle Three shook his head. "I said open!" The hacker didn't do as he was told. The man narrowed his eyes and looked at the two pinning him down.

"Do it again."

' _Do it again?_ '

 **BANG!**

Next thing Eagle Three knew, he was getting drowsy all a sudden. He was also in twice the amount of pain. Looking up, the man above him was smirking down at him.

"Now see? Look what you made us do. We had to shoot you again so you could take your nap pill. See, if you had just done what I had told you, then maybe that could have been prevented but no! We had to go the hard way."

"Y-You'll…never get away…with-with this." Eagle Three managed to finally get out, but sleep was taking over him fast.

"Nighty night Eagle Three. Enjoy your nap." That was the last thing the hacker heard before sleep finally took him over.

* * *

 _0900 hours. Japan. (9am)_

"Alright everyone! Settle down, settle down!" The room grew quiet as a man entered a large room. "Much better. I can actually think now."

"Agent Go, what are we doing today?" Someone asked as a few people gave a nod. "Is this some sort of training simulator?"

"Would you give me a minute to collect my thoughts and let me explain?" Agent Go asked as the door opened. "Ah there they are."

One by one, fourteen people entered the room. The room, which contained roughly about fifty people, watched those fourteen people walked in carrying bins to a table. Lining up, each one placed the bin down and turned it around.

"Trainees! Today is a very important day for you all." Agent Go started as everyone turned toward him. "We will not have training at all today. Today is what is known as Application Day. This is the day you will apply for what team you would care to join after graduation, which is in two months."

Some mouths dropped open and some eyes widened. Whispers could be heard throughout the room. Clearing his voice, Agent Go caught everyone's attention again.

"Ah Application Day, so it's that time of year huh Agent Takinoue?" Asking in a whispered voice, two men watched from above the room as the instructions were given.

"Ah yeah I can't believe it's Application Day already." Takinoue answered with a chuckle as he leaned against the railing. "Are we allowed to be here?"

"Well we aren't part of one of the spy teams they're applying for. Members of those teams aren't allowed because it might cause some future spies to change their minds and will be unhappy with their decision." The other explained as he adjusted his glasses. "Man how long has it been since we applied?"

"Ah, Agent Takinoue. Agent Shimada, there you two are." Turning around, the two spies watched as a man with curly brown hair walked up. "I've been looking for you two."

"Ah sorry about that Agent Mori. Just happened to be passing by the meeting room the trainees are in today. It's Application Day." Shimada apologized as Mori walked up and stood next to them while looking down.

"It's Application Day already?" He asked as the two other spies gave a nod. "Wow time sure does pass by."

"It sure does." Takinoue replied as they three of them listened in on the instructions.

"You are allowed to work in groups because these packets are quite thick." Agent Go explained as he opened one bin up, a black and red one, and held up one of the thick packets. "For example, this packet belongs to the Nekoma group. They have always had thick packets." Dropping the packet onto the table, the packet made a loud bang as soon as it hit the table. The agent then opened another bin, teal and white.

"But some groups will not have packets as thick as Nekoma. Such as this group, Date Tech. You are allowed to apply for two groups, but understand you will only be accepted into one group. You may work in groups or pairs. Because these applications are quite long, you all can help one another out with the group you are applying to. Understood?"

Everyone gave a nod as the bins were opened and the trainees lined up in front each of the bins. Some only grabbed one while others grabbed two and started to fill out the big applications.

"I wonder if the applications have changed in their…question format." Mori chuckled as the other two shook their heads.

"I'm sure they're still-"

"What kind of question is this?! What's your favorite type of milk to drink?" One trainee suddenly asked.

"…Still filled with puns and questions that have nothing to do with applying for the group." Shimada commented.

"It's no longer a matter of it I will kill next, but…finish the blank." One person read out loud as they read the choices. "…WHO COMES UP WITH THESE QUESTIONS? THIS IS THE FIFTH OWL PUN I'VE COME ACROSS!"

"Trainee! Quiet down!" Agent Go called out as the trainee went silent.

"Okay so…what kind of crows always stick together?" One read as they blinked at the answers. "…do three year olds come up with these questions?"

"What's the answer?"

"Vel-crows."

"Thanks!"

"I think the puns got worse over the years since our days." Takinoue commented as they listened to the puns. Application Day went on for the next few hours, some ranting about what seems like the hundredth pun they've read while some kept quiet and just filled out the packet. Everything was calm…until the door busted opened. Everyone looked to see who had barged in. The three spies looked and saw it was a fellow teammate who had a panicked expression on his face.

"Agent Uchizawa?" Mori asked as they watched Uchizawa catch his breath.

"Agent Uchizawa! What is the meaning behind this?" Agent Go demanded as the agent finally caught his breath.

"Team Shiratorizawa has gone missing!"

* * *

1900 hours= 7pm  
0900 hours= 9am

And the answer to the question that Semi had to answer is actually mercury! The reason why the leader didn't put that is because he wanted Semi to get it wrong.

 ***Translate** = You can't be serious! Shit?! Fucking bastards!


End file.
